Ellis the Hedgehog
by BentheHedgecat123
Summary: Ellis OC , Son of Silver and Blaze. gets stick in the past were He meets younger a Blaze and Silver but Blaze starts to have a Crush on Ellis so Ellis needs to get Blaze and Silver together before it's too late This is a bit like Back to the Future Please Reveiw
1. Ellis the Hedgehog Bio

Name: Ellis the Hedgehog

Age: 12

DOB: 06/12/2021

Likes: Video Games, Swimming, Playing with his Friends, Comedy movies, Swearing (Not around his Parents), Maria, Daisy, Jake, Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Cosmo, Sally, Amy, Silver, Blaze, Power

Dislikes: Eggman, Books (Most books), Jake (Before they were friends), hurting someone unless they bad guy


	2. The Past

Chapter 1 The Past

#someone singing#

It has been 12 years since Silver had got Blaze pregnant they had a boy and named him Ellis. He had both Blaze's and Silver's powers but as Ellis calls his fire power a gift Blaze calls it a curse and had hope at Ellis would not get them but he did. Ellis was a bright yellow Hedgecat but so people would not call him a freak he was a Hedgehog. He looked very much like Silver but he had Blaze speed so he wouldn't slow like Silver he also had fangs and claws like Blaze's but wearied gloves so people didn't know about his claws. No one knows that Ellis is part Cat except Sonic, Sally, Tails, Cosmo, Cream, Shadow, Amy, Maria (Shadows and Amy's Daughter), Daisy (Tails and Cosmo's Daughter) and Jake (Sonic's and Sally's Son)

Maria, Daisy and Jake was knocking on Ellis door and Blaze open it

Blaze: "Hey keep it down Ellis is not feeling well" Blaze sapped

Maria: "Sorry Mrs Blaze" She said with a hint of fear in her tone

Blaze: "Oh I'm sorry guys it just Ellis has been keeping me and Silver up all night by getting up every like five minutes to the toilet and being sick"

Jake: "Man he must not be feel very well"

Ellis: "Wait I'm feeling fine now" Ellis said as he flied down the stairs

Blaze: "We can't be sure so go back to bed"

Ellis gives Blaze the "No" look

Ellis: "Chaos Control!"

And Ellis and Friends were gone

Blaze: "Darn it Ellis!"

Silver: "Have you seen Ellis?"

Blaze: "He gone"

Silver: "Where to?"

Blaze: "I don't know"

~With Ellis and Friends~

Maria: "Next time tell us then that's going to happen"

Ellis: "Sorry"

Daisy: "Hey Ellis"

Ellis: "Yes?"

Daisy: "Can you sing Dream of Absolution like you did at the last day of year 6?"

Ellis: "Ok just of my Friends"

Ellis gets out his IPhone and puts it on a Rock next to them and put the Song on

Ellis: #(Every night, I stay awake

I find my reflection

And every night, I rethink my past mistakes

I dream, of absolution)

In the nightlife, do you see what you dream?

All your travels, are they of what they seem?

And I might know of a future

But then you still control the past

Only you know if we'll be together

Only you know if we shall last.

(In the nightlife)

In the nightlife, do you still feel your pain

Or the valor you waited never came?

If you were evil, would you go change the past?

And a faux paux with one last chance.

And I might know of a future

But then you'd still control the past

Only you know if we'll be together

Tonight.

'Cause every night I will save your life

And every night I will be with you

'Cause every night I still lay awake

And I dream of an absolution

'Cause every night I will make it right

And every night I will come to you

But every night it just stays the same

In my dream of an absolution

(In the nightlife)

In the nightlife, do you see what you dream?

All your triumph and all you'll ever be

Look around you, then you may realize

Happiness lies trapped in misery

And who knows what of a future

We can all try to change the past

Only you know if we'll be together.

Tonight.

'Cause every night I will save your life

And every night I will be with you

'Cause every night I still lay awake

And I dream of an absolution

'Cause every night I will make it right

And every night I will come to you

But every night it just stays the same

In my dream of an absolution

[Instrumental]

'Cause every night I will save your life

And every night I will be with you

'Cause every night I still lay awake

And I dream of an absolution

'Cause every night I will make it right

And every night I will come to you

But every night it just stays the same

In my dream of an absolution

(And you'll see)

(Why you'll be)

(And you'll see)

(All you can know)

'Cause every night (every night)

And every night (every night)

And every night (night)

I will dream (I will dream)

And you'll see

That this is my dream

(And you'll see)

That every night, I will always dream

And every night

And every night

And every night

I will dream...#

Jake: "Looks like you still got it"

Ellis: "Well I did get good grades in music"

Then time stops but Ellis is still moving

Ellis: "What's happened?"

Ellis turns to see a portal and it tries to suck Ellis in

Ellis: "Oh Shit"

Ellis uses his Psychic powers to fly away from the portal but it was too strong to get away from

Ellis is gone but time is still stopped

Ellis wakes up and See's a huge green Emerald

Ellis: "Is must be the Master Emerald" after saying that Ellis is Attacked by someone and the blow was so powerful that it knocked him out cold

And everything went black

Ellis wakes up in a house and looks around

Ellis: "Where am I?"

Blaze: "You're in my house"

Ellis sees a younger version of his Mum walking over to him

Ellis: "Who are you!"

Blaze: "I'm Blaze the Cat"

Ellis: (Holy Shit have I gone…. Back in Time?)

Blaze: "are you all right?"

Ellis: "Yes I'm fine but how did I get here?"

Blaze: "I find you in a river"

Then they was a knock on the door

Ellis: (Let me guess: Dad)

Silver: "Hey Blaze"

Ellis: (Yep I was right)

Blaze: "Silver come in"

Silver: "Who the new kid?"

Blaze: "What is your name?"

Blaze and Silver look at Ellis

Ellis: "Well… my name is Ellis, Ellis the Hedgehog"

Silver: "Nice to meet ya"


	3. Off to the Beach

Ellis, Blaze and Silver were passing the time by play on video games that Silver given of her birthday two years ago and Ellis was really kicking they ass's

Silver: "Wow you got so skills there kid"

Ellis: "I have a name you know" Ellis muttered

Blaze: "Well we much be Shit at is game"

Ellis: "And all the others as well" He muttered

Blaze: "I…I...em…shut up"

Ellis rolls his eyes

Silver phone's start to ring the caller I.D said it was Sonic

Silver: "Hey Sonic what's up?"

Sonic: "Nothing I just what'd to ask if what to come to the beach with us?"

Silver: "Sound's great meet you there"

Silver hangs up

Blaze: "So what up?"

Silver: "Blaze do you what to go to the beach?"

Blaze: "Sure"

Silver: "Ok I need to get my stuff"

Silver fly's home

Blaze: "Hey Ellis"

Ellis: "That's my name"

Blaze: "You're a little bit….. Cute"

Ellis: (Wait do my mum call me Cute?)

Blaze pins Ellis down on the Sofa

Ellis: 'Blushing' "Blaze what are you doing?"

Blaze kisses Ellis on the lips. The first person to have a crush on Ellis was his Mother

Ellis pushes Blaze away before he started to like it

Ellis: "WHAT THE FUCK?"

Blaze: "Don't act like you don't like it"

Ellis thought about it Ellis very did what a girlfriend and if you think about it she's not very his mother…._Yet_

Silver comes in with his stuff and something for Ellis

Silver: "Here you can wear my old swimming shorts"

Ellis: "Thanks Silver"

Silver: "Let just go"

And they gone to the beach


	4. At the Beach

At the Beach

The Trio had made their way to the Beach were Ellis meets Silver's and Blaze's friends (Witch he already knows) and expect Knuckles and Rouge

Sonic was cooking a BBQ, Tails was helping him, Shadow was running away from Amy (Because she thought he was Sonic), Ellis was talking to Cream, Blaze was relaxing in the sun and all the others were swimming in the sea

Shadow: "FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME; I'M SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!" He shouted so loud that The Wisps could hear

~Somewhere in Space~

Red Wisp: "w334tggf46hgecj8rgyf47?" (Did you hear that?)

Yellow Wisp: "3hufgte57dgri9!hf" (It's coming from Mobius)

White Wisp: "e3frgfrgeifrfgw7fewtgf" (Who was it?)

Blue Wisp: "h47t5gi4fge3gf3t7gf" (I don't know)

~Back on Mobius~

Everyone tried to forget what Shadow had said

Sonic: "Ok everyone BBQ's done!"

Ellis got two of everything and went other to Blaze

Ellis: "I got something to eat I don't know what you like so I got two for everything"

Blaze: "Why two?"

Ellis: "Because one side for me and one for you"

Blaze takes a burger and bites into it

Blaze: "Thanks Sweetie" She said giving him a kiss on the cheek

Ellis blushed and looks at Silver who had an angry look on his face

Silver: (That little Mother Fucker) Silver thought

Ellis: (Oh fuck me) Ellis thought

Ellis walks away from Blaze and Jet walks up to Blaze

Jet: "Hey babe"

Blaze: "Jet I'm not going out with you"

Jet: "But you will sometime"

Silver: "NO SHE'S NOT!"

Jet: "What do you what Pot head?"

Silver goes to punch Jet but Jet caught his arm

Jet: "Forget it pot head you can't beat me"

Ellis: "Hey let go of my friend"

Jet: "And who the fuck are you"

Ellis: "It's Ellis that's my name"

Ellis knees Jet in the gut making Jet fall to the floor

Ellis and Jet fight until Ellis starts to get bored

Ellis: "Let Finish is"

Ellis falls to the floor and a Dark Aura went around Ellis and then Ellis fur started to turn a dark yellow colour and his arm's started to get bigger making Ellis stronger And More fur starts to grow

He was now Ellis the Werehog

When Ellis was younger he picked up a rock witch had what was left of Dark Gaia and Dark Gaia tried to control Ellis but Ellis soul was to strong so Dark Gaia so Dark Gaia became a part of Ellis and on that same night he became a Werehog for the first time

Ellis was beating the Shit out of Jet who fed on his Extreme gear

Jet: "We'll meet again, Ellis the Hedgehog"

The End


	5. Trying To Get Them Together Part 1

Trying To Get Them Together Part 1

Ellis was walking to Tails workshop because he wouldn't feeling well so he ask Tails if he will have a look at him

Ellis: 'Knocks on the door'

Tails: 'Opens the door' "Oh hi Ellis"

Ellis: "ow Hey Tails"

Tails: "What the matter?"

Ellis: "I don't know that why I'm here"

Tails: "So you what me to see what's wrong with you?"

Ellis: "Yes"

Ellis follow Tails in the workshop it was full of blueprints, bits and bolts and lots of oil

Tails: "I'm going to need some of your blood Ellis"

Ellis: "Ok Ow"

Tails stinks a needle in Ellis arm and takes some blood and then runs over to the computer

Tails: "hum… that's weird"

Ellis: "What is?"

Tails: "It seems that you have half of Silver's blood and half of Blaze's blood"

Ellis: "So what you're saying is?"

Tails: "Ellis… are you Blaze and Silver son?"

Ellis: "Yes you see I was hanging out with my friends and then time stop for everyone except me and a Portal suck me in and then I was at Angle Island and then I got attacked so hard that it knock me out then I waked up in Blaze's House she said she find me in a river and Blaze also has a crush on me"

Tails: "If Blaze has a crush on you then she never have a crush on Silver then they will never….."

Ellis: "Have sex?"

Tails: "Yes then it like you were never born!"

Ellis: "Holy Shit but I like life"

Ellis: "What if I die then Blaze knows I'm gone then she fall in love with Silver"

Tails: "But you don't know when you will die because if you don't die in front of Blaze then she will think that you run away and she maybe wait the rest of her life waiting for you and just to play it safe we need to get them together"

Ellis: "But Blaze and Silver don't get together until 3 years in the future" (Is this story Sonic 06 and Sonic rush 1 and 2 never happened and Blaze, Silver, Tails, Cosmo and Cream are 12 years old everyone else is 14)

Tails: "Nothing bad will happen if they together early just you're Birthday will be earlier then it is now and they will be younger in the future"

Ellis: "Can we hurry up I'm start to hurt more now"

Tails: "It staring to get late you can sleep here if you what"

Ellis: "thanks Tails"

Ellis goes to the bed and fall asleep


	6. Trying To Get Them Together Part 2

Trying to get them together part 2

Tails has waked Ellis up for Breakfast but Ellis what'd to save his life now

Ellis: "Sorry Tails no breakfast for me" he said has he nearly breaks down Tails door

Tails: "Darn it Ellis you almost knocked down my door!"

Ellis walked until he finds some robots

Ellis: (Must be Eggman's robots, too easy) he thinks with a smile

Ellis (As he thought) takes down the robot easy

Ellis then walks away, thinking on what he should do now

Blaze: "Hey Ellis!"

Ellis: "Hi Blaze"

Ellis runs over to Blaze

Blaze looks into Ellis golden eyes that looked a lot like Silver's

Ellis: "Err…Blaze?"

Blaze: "Yes"

Then they could hear what sounded like Sonic, Shadow and Silver fighting

Ellis: "Is got to be good"

Blaze just rolls her eyes

Shadow: "I DO NOT LIKE AMY!"

Sonic: "Yeah you do"

Shadow: "SHUT THE FUCK UP FAKER"

Silver: "WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP?"

Sonic and Shadow: "WILL YOU SILVER?"

They go on fighting and fighting and fighting….

-Ten Hours later-

They still fighting and fighting…

-Ten more Hours later-

Patrick Star off SpongeBob stands there with a card that says Ten more Hours later

Patrick: "Can you hurry up Ben? I'm running out of time cards"

Me: "WTF Patrick what the hell are you doing here?"

Patrick: "I don't know"

Me: "Go back to the Sea"

Patrick then runs off to the sea

Me: "OK -.- back to the story"

Ellis: "Guys stop fighting"

They carried on fight

Blaze: "I think I can help here"

Blaze then use her fire boost and rams in the guys

Ellis: "Wow thanks"

Blaze: "Don't matter"

Silver: "Owe that hurt"

Sonic: "It goner hurt you dumb ass" he says as he runs off so he wouldn't get hit again

Shadow: "Chaos Control!" and he was gone for the same reason why Sonic ran away

That just left Ellis, Silver and Blaze

Ellis: "So what should we do now?"

Silver: "How about we go somewhere"

Blaze: "Sounds like a great idea"

Ellis: "Well what are you waiting for?" (I need to start my plan now or I may not have any other time) He thought

The trio walk until their will find something they all what to do

Ellis: (Time to start now)

Ellis then uses he psych powers to hold Blaze's foot in place making her fall luckily for her Silver catches her the two look each other in the eyes witch made them blush as they did Ellis's pain start to go down

Ellis: (They must be falling in love my plan is working)

I'm going to stop is chapter here


	7. Secret love

Secret love

I was walking with Silver and Blaze looking for a ride when I saw Cosmo sitting on a bench with a sad face

Me: "Umm… Hey guys I catch you later"

Silver: "Were you doing?"

Me: "I'm going to sit down for a bit"

Blaze: "OK then see you later"

They walk away

I go over to Cosmo and sit next to her

Me: "Hey Cosmo"

Cosmo: "Oh hi Ellis"

Me: "What's up?"

Cosmo: "You wouldn't tell anyone if I tell you will you?"

Me: "Cross my heart and hope to die"

Cosmo: "I should hope not"

Me: "It means I wouldn't tell anyone"

Cosmo: "I didn't know that"

Me: "It about Tails isn't"

Cosmo: "How did you know?" she says in a shocked tone

Me: "You and Tails are very good friend also I'm seen the way you look at him"

Cosmo: "Oh"

Me: "I know how you feel"

Cosmo: "Really?"

Me: "Yeah I have a crush on is girl back where I come from she called Maria"

Cosmo: "What's she like?"

Ellis: "She like my world to me, I would risk my life to save her's but I'm too shy to tell her anything about my crush on her because it maybe ruin are friendship. I wish I could tell her"

Cosmo: "I'm sure you tell her some time in the future"

Me: (Way into the future)

Me and Cosmo just sit there

Me: "Well I better go see you" I say has I run off waving

Cosmo: "Bye"

**A short Chapter is time it just felled like something I had to do**

**Is this Ben **

**Bye! **


End file.
